


Lumpy and Hello Kitty

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Crossover, Dreams, Female Sneezing, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy wonders how Hello Kitty sneezes. Maybe this won't be as weird if you imagine Kitty in HTF form...





	Lumpy and Hello Kitty

One day, Lumpy was at Hello Kitty's house, playing with her and some of her toys. As he was, however, a thought occurred to him, and he decided to ask her about it.

"Kitty, can I ask you a really weird question?" Lumpy asked.

"Oh, sure," Kitty responded as she looked up at Lumpy.

Lumpy took a minute to think about how he was going to ask her, but soon found a way.

"Do you sneeze?"

"No..." Kitty replied, holding it out for a few seconds with a tone of disbelief. "I don't sneeze."

"You don't?" Lumpy couldn't believe what she just said. "Why not?"

"Well, actually..." Kitty didn't really know how to explain it. "I guess I've never needed to sneeze before. So I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Oh, okay," Lumpy said. "I was just asking."

"I wonder if she really does, and is just denying it..." Lumpy thought to himself.

For the rest of the time that he was there, Lumpy watched Kitty closely. He personally expected her to need to sneeze at some point, but she never did, to his slight disappointment. He just couldn't help but wonder what her sneeze was really like, and this thought stuck.

That night, after Lumpy had gone home and gone to bed, he had a dream where Kitty finally sneezed - and he was there to see it and hear it. In the dream, Lumpy and Kitty were hanging out in a flower field, and for whatever reason, Lumpy's nose didn't itch at all. He could have sworn he was going to sneeze on several different occasions in the dream, but he just never did. Just as he wondered why he wasn't sneezing, however, he saw Kitty pick a flower, hold it to her nose and sniff it deeply.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and a pink tinge formed around her normally yellow nose. She tilted her neck back, inhaling about ten times in just under thirty seconds, before finally exploding with one of the loudest sneezes Lumpy had ever imagined. In fact, the sneeze was strong enough to blow a good amount of pollen off of the flowers in front of her. When she was done releasing the sneeze, she sniffled and rubbed her nose adorably with her forefinger. Lumpy had no idea what to think about the situation he had dreamed of.

The next day, Lumpy went to Kitty's house to visit her again. He walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal Kitty.

"Hi, Lumpy!" she said. "You're here just in time. I've got a great idea!"

"Really? Like what?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go to the nearby flower field and play there!"

Lumpy saw this as his chance to finally see Kitty sneeze, so he accepted. They then headed off to the flower field.

When they got there, they sat down in front of the flowers near them, both of them enjoying the nature around them. At this point, Lumpy could already feel his nose twitching and tickling from the amount of pollen, as well as the scent of the flowers. However, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Kitty, so he made sure to hold back his sneezes as much as he could. Besides, he was more focused on Kitty's behavior than his own.

Unlike his expectations, however, Kitty didn't look like she had to sneeze. In fact, she wasn't even inhaling, nor was her nose twitching even slightly. But Lumpy kept watching her, hoping that she would need to sneeze soon. A few minutes afterward, however, he decided that he had to express his feelings to her.

"Um... Kitty?" he started.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked as she turned her head to look at Lumpy.

"There's something that I want to admit to you," Lumpy stated. "But I'm not sure if you're gonna like what it is."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"Do you remember yesterday, when I asked you about your sneeze?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah, I do," replied Kitty.

"I said I was just wondering, but I actually asked that because... um..."

Lumpy paused for a bit, not knowing how to get his remaining words out of his mouth.

"Because why?" Kitty tried not to make that sound too rude.

Lumpy looked away for a moment and blushed slightly. He still had no idea how to say this, but he really wanted to say it, whether Kitty liked it or not. Finally, he came up with a way to say it.

"I really, really want to see you sneeze."

"W-what?" Kitty couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Lumpy responded as he blushed again. "Once I came up with the idea of you sneezing, I just couldn't get it out of my head."

Kitty didn't respond, other than a simple, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I just really want to see you do it," said Lumpy. "All this time we've been friends, I've never seen or heard you sneeze once..."

"Yeah, that's true," Kitty said. "And you don't have to say sorry. I understand."

"And also, I had this dream about you last night, where I finally heard you sneeze..."

Once she heard that, Kitty gasped in disbelief.

"Oh, my! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. I'm not," Lumpy admitted. "I couldn't believe it myself, but I could've sworn you sneezed after you sniffed a flower." He sulked a little bit. "But that probably won't make you sneeze in real life..."

"You're right, it doesn't really make me need to sneeze," Kitty said. "At least, not very often."

Lumpy suddenly turned his head away from Kitty and brought up his hand. He needed to sneeze.

"Aaah..." He tilted his neck back, and then sneezed loudly into his hand. "CHOO!"

Lumpy quickly pulled his hand away from his nose, and then rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh. Excuse me..." he said to Kitty. "I guess all this sneeze talk made me need to sneeze."

"Oh, it's okay. And bless you."

"Thanks." Lumpy blushed slightly as he rubbed his nose a couple more times. When he thought his nose was satisfied, he pulled his forefinger away from his nose and continued speaking. "By the way, when you told me that you don't sneeze, I thought that you really did, but didn't want to admit it..."

Once she had heard that, Kitty blushed slightly in embarrassment. However, she did know how to respond to that.

"Actually, Lumpy..." she started. "I actually do sneeze. But it doesn't happen a lot."

"It doesn't?" Lumpy raised an eyebrow.

"Compared to you, no, it doesn't happen a lot," said Kitty. "I don't have any allergies, and I don't get sick very much."

"Well, if those are true, what does make you sneeze?"

Kitty looked away, blushing in embarrassment for a moment. Then she looked back at Lumpy.

"Getting my nose tickled, or poked."

"Hey, those make me sneeze, too," Lumpy commented, but then noticed that Kitty was blushing again. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?"

"No, you didn't. I just didn't want to say that," Kitty said, truthfully. "And I haven't sneezed in a pretty long time, and I can't remember the last time I did."

"Well, if you want, I could make you sneeze for you," Lumpy suggested. "But if you don't want that, I won't do it."

Kitty thought about this for a long while, but then accepted his offer.

"Yes, please."

"Really?" Lumpy couldn't believe it. "I bet my other friends wouldn't let me make them sneeze if they wanted to!"

"It's okay, Lumpy," said Kitty. "I don't mind sneezing, or if someone wants to make me sneeze. If you wanna make me sneeze, I'll let you do it. And besides, it'll feel good."

"Um... Okay..."

Lumpy reached into his pocket, thinking he had brought something to make Kitty sneeze with, but he didn't feel anything. He tried searching his other pocket, but didn't find anything in there, either. Not wanting to give up, however, he tried to think of a way. There had to be something that could make her sneeze...

"Well, I could do this."

Lumpy raised one of his forefingers and poked Kitty on the nose, very gently. She winced a little, but didn't feel a single hint of pain. The poke tickled her nose, however, and caused it to twitch. And Lumpy noticed it doing so.

"Is she gonna sneeze...?" Lumpy thought to himself.

Kitty's nose continued to twitch as she lowered her eyelids and tilted her neck back. Her breath began to hitch. She felt like she was going to sneeze.

"Aah..." she started. "Haaah..."

Lumpy would have been concerned for her, but he really wanted to see her sneeze, even once. Maybe it could be really good, or really bad. There was only one way to find out, however: to make sure she'd let this one out.

"Haaah, aaah..." Kitty continued to tilt her neck backward. The tickling sensation in her nose grew more and more with every passing second. She tried to open her eyes, but a ray of light from the sun in the sky entered her face, just making the urge to sneeze even stronger. "AaaaaaaAAH..."

Thinking she was about to lose it, Kitty hastily turned her head away from Lumpy. She didn't think she'd be able to cover this one. Her eyes squeezed shut as her nose continued to twitch and rumble, like a volcano about to erupt. She sent her neck as far back as she could, emitting a final gigantic inhale, and then exploded.

"HAAAAAAAAH-CHYEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!"

Kitty shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze. A good amount of wind escaped from her mouth and pushed the flowers in the ground slightly, causing them to sway gently. Luckily, this wasn't enough to blow the flowers out of the ground. As she released the sneeze, Lumpy stayed where he was, eyes wide with shock. He had never thought her sneeze would be that big, or at least that loud.

Kitty recovered from the sneeze and turned back to Lumpy, tilting her neck back to its normal position. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you, Kitty," Lumpy said. "I gotta say, that was some sneeze..."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Kitty continued to rub her nose. "My sneezes can be really big. That's why I try not to sneeze too much."

"It's alright, Kitty. I understand."

He tried not to make it too obvious, but even though he was shocked when he heard it, Lumpy thought Kitty's sneeze was pretty cute. The only problem he heard in it, however, involved how loud the sound of it was. It was about as loud as his, but not much more so, and he thought that made the sneeze a little less cute. If it were much quieter, at least normal speaking voice, he would have liked it a bit more. But he had to give her some credit; her pre-sneeze expressions and buildups were pretty cute and almost amusing to watch. Probably even cuter than the sneeze itself.

But all that really mattered was that Lumpy had finally seen and heard Kitty sneeze. It wasn't quite what he expected, but it was satisfying in a way. Besides, it was something that barely anybody got to hear her do.


End file.
